Queen's Witch Interludes
by jh728
Summary: Additional stories within the Queen's Witch universe.
1. Toad Hunting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to _The Devil Wears Prada _or any of its characters.  
**Note:** When I finished Queen's Witch I really thought I was done. This came to mind as a result of a challenge on LJ. I'm not sure if there will be more interludes. But if there are, I will post them as additional chapters here.  
**Summary****:** In Chapter 9 of Queen's Witch (DWP AU fantasy) Andy hunts down a fugitive magistrate for Queen Miranda. This is the story of the hunt.  
Thank you Punky for looking this over for me. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

_**Excerpt from Chapter 9 of Queen's Witch**_

_Andy reached across the table and took Miranda's hand. "May I help in anyway?"_

_Miranda shook her head and gave a pained smile. "No, not unless you can make my runaway magistrate appear. It sets a very bad example when criminals escape justice. On top of that, the toad made a mockery of our judicial system. I very much want to clear that blemish."_

"_Alright then." Andy stood and offered Miranda her hand. "I'll escort you back and go toad hunting."_

xxxxx

Andy had her arms wrapped around Mavis' neck as she desperately tried to keep her lunch from re-appearing. With her face buried in her horse's mane, all she could do was groan and wait for the vertigo to subside.

Mavis stood still, waiting for her friend to let go and mount. She whickered and shook her head when the witch continued to moan into her neck.

Finally, Andy loosened her arms and raised her head. "When I find Williams I am going to kick his ass."

Mavis bobbed her head as if in agreement.

"And you." With one hand on the saddle horn, Andy took a careful step back. "What the hell have you been eating? Great Goddess you got chunky."

Mavis curled her lip as she swung her head towards the witch and stamped her hoof.

"Don't give me that." With her strength's gradual return, Andy let go of the saddle. "I know how much you weigh. I'm the one that transported your ass here."

Mavis turned her head away from Andy and started walking across the clearing swishing her tail.

"Just wait will you?" Immediately contrite, Andy hurried to the sorrel mare's side. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't make fun of your weight." Andy rubbed Mavis' neck. The horse dipped her head and snorted.

"Let's just find the toad so we can get back to the castle." Taking the mare's quiet for agreement, Andy heaved a sigh and pulled herself up into the saddle. She gathered the reins and studied the clearing where she and Mavis had landed. The faint hoof prints on the turf indicated the direction. She tugged the reins and started Mavis on the trail.

Andy slumped in the saddle and let Mavis set a walking pace. She needed time to recover from the massive expenditure of magic. Transporting was one magical trick she didn't perform often. The amount of magic needed was dependent on mass and distance. Afterwards she could be a little tired or incapacitated. When she transported the Black Knight to bury his remains, she was just tired as if she had run three flights of stairs. In that case, she took the body only a short distance from the fort's walls. The leagues traveled today along with her and Mavis' mass had come close to sapping her strength. She still had enough energy to defend herself and capture the fugitive. But there would be no transporting back to the castle. They would have to return the old fashioned way – one plodding step at a time.

Andy growled as she thought of the wasted preparations she made for this afternoon. After the special luncheon with Miranda she planned on whisking the Queen away for a stroll through the gardens. She was going to romance the woman with light conversation and gentle touches. The culmination would have been gazing at the sunset from the south tower and taking the Queen to bed. With a resigned sigh, she put what might have been out of her mind and concentrated on her current mission.

As she ambled along, Andy scanned the trees and brush bordering the game trail. The occasional hoof prints or broken twigs were proof that they were on the right path. A couple of times the narrow winding route crossed small clearings. After an hour Andy heard a noise. She pulled Mavis to a stop and listened. Somewhere not too far ahead someone was making a lot of noise. Maybe her target was setting up camp. Andy clicked her tongue to get Mavis moving again. Soon they broke into a large clearing bordered on one side by a stream.

Bags and gear were tossed haphazardly in a rudimentary camp. Off to one side, an unsaddled horse grazed. A man was busy unloading his packhorse and did not realize he had visitors until Andy cleared her throat.

Andy leaned forward in the saddle and waited as the man whirled around with a knife in his hand. "Not very friendly are you?" She swung off Mavis and slapped her rump to get her moving out of the way. The horse snorted as she trotted away from the standoff.

"Who are you?" The man kept his knife pointed at Andy as he stepped away from his equipment. "What do you want?"

Andy crossed her arms and glared at the man. Dressed in buckskins no one would guess this man had been a magistrate. He dressed like a hunter or trapper. But Andy could tell from the clear unblemished skin and lack of wrinkles around the eyes that this man had not spent a lot of time outdoors. His black hair and short beard were too well coiffed and trimmed for a man used to living wild. This had to be Williams.

"My name is Andy and I'm here to take you back." Andy took one step forward hoping the man would do something stupid.

Williams' knife hand wavered. "I don't think so." He stood up straight and gripped his knife tighter.

"Seriously?" Andy rolled her eyes. "I have half a mind to use that knife on you," she snarled. With snap of her wrist, Williams was floating a good eight feet off the ground. "You screwed my plans for this afternoon."

"You're that witch. The one living at the castle." Williams flailed his arms and kicked his feet.

"What was your first clue? The robes or the fact that you're hanging in mid-air." Andy smirked as she considered her handiwork. She turned her back on the floating man and started inspecting the incomplete campsite near the creek. Keeping half an eye on Williams, she poked around until she found a bag with dried meat and a few apples.

"That's mine," Williams yelled when the witch pulled out a strip of meat and started chewing. He realized he still had his knife and threw it at the witch.

Andy sidestepped as the knife flew by before sticking in the turf. She glared first at the quivering hilt and then the man before pulling three apples out of the bag. She walked over and offered one to Mavis, before sharing the others with Williams' two horses. While the horses munched on their treats, Andy unloaded the rest of the bags and gear from the packhorse. She ignored Williams' curses and threats as she searched until she found his hoard of gold and silver coins.

"This yours too?" Andy stared at the floating man, daring him to say anything. Williams just curled his lip in a sneer.

Andy closed the bags of coins and set them aside. She scanned the ground before picking up three rocks. Tossing them into the air she clapped her hands. The rocks shot into the sky. High above the clearing the rocks exploded into blue, red, and green colored bursts.

"What are you doing?" Williams yelled as the colored light filled the sky.

"The Queen's Guard has squads combing the countryside. I'm hoping one of those squads will see the signal." Andy brushed the dirt from her hands and looked for someplace to get comfortable. She had no idea how long she would have to wait. In her current condition there was no way she would risk taking Williams in by herself. Only rest and food would rebuild her strength. Williams was desperate and one moment's distraction could be disastrous. Andy took a seat on the ground and leaned back against a well placed log.

"Wait, I can make you a deal," Williams pleaded. "You can have half of the gold. Just let me go. You'll be rich."

"Why do I need gold? I'm a witch you idiot." Andy was shocked at the offer.

"I'll get you whatever you want. Just give me a chance. Let me help you," he begged.

"Like you helped the people in your courts?" Andy stared as the man become more agitated and frantic. "They came to you for justice."

"They were idiots," he yelled. "They couldn't take care of their own affairs so they came to me."

"That's what they were supposed to do!" Exasperated, Andy shook her head at the selfish attitude. "They came to you instead of fighting and killing each other."

"There must be something," Williams pleaded. "Whatever you want, I'll get it for you."

Andy threw up her hands. "You don't get it. I wanted a romantic afternoon and evening with the Queen. You can't give me that."

Williams gave her an incredulous look. "The Queen? But she's old."

Andy jumped up and twirled her finger.

Williams screamed. He was still hanging in mid-air, but now he was upside down.

Andy stood with her arms crossed and waited as Williams' face turn red. "The Queen is perfect the way she is. Think you can be respectful?"

"Yes!" he panted. "Just put me right side up. My head is going to explode."

The magistrate righted when Andy twirled her finger again. "You're lucky I didn't drop you on your head. Repeatedly," she growled.

"Okay, okay. No more comments about the Queen," he promised in a hurry.

Andy scanned the ground and kicked up the dirt. She found three more stones to toss into the air. This time purple, orange, and yellow lit the late afternoon sky.

Mavis neighed and she gave the horse a quick nod. "Soon."

Williams' eyes went from Andy to her horse and back. "You talk to your horse?"

Andy narrowed her eyes and scowled at the man. "You want to make something of it?"

Williams raised his hands and shook his head. He wasn't going to gamble with the witch's temper again.

Andy went back to the log and got as comfortable as possible. She crossed her arms and dropped her chin to her chest as she waited for the Queen's Guard. Every so often she'd reach over and dig a few rocks out of the soil and pitch them into the sky. Whenever the colors burst, Williams cringed.

The light was fading when Andy heard the sound of several horses and riders closing in on the clearing. Andy stood up and stretched her stiffened muscles. Mavis whickered and wandered over to the witch. "I know," she whispered as she rubbed the horse's nose.

Andy breathed a sigh of relief when a familiar figure rode into the clearing. "Sergeant Eller," she waved. "It's good to see you."

"Lady Andy, I told the boys that was your signal." The Sergeant ordered his men to dismount. "Well lads, looks like the lady has done our work for us."

Andy bowed with a flourish. "Always glad to be of assistance."

Sgt. Eller directed his men to pack up Williams' gear and saddle and load the horses. He supervised the effort while chatting with Andy. "The Captain sent runners out to all the squads to watch for any unusual signals. Said you were looking for our friend," Sgt. Eller gestured to Williams still hanging in the air.

"That was helpful." Andy ran her fingers through her hair. "I was just hoping someone would get curious and investigate."

Once his men were ready, Sgt. Eller rubbed his jaw and studied Williams. "I suppose you could put him down now."

Andy gave an evil grin. "With pleasure." She laughed when Williams cursed as he lay on the ground.


	2. The First Goodbye

**Summary:** This story is a prequel of sorts. It takes place before Andy leaves Eliasa for the big wide world.  
**Note: ** Thank you Punky96 for looking this over. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

**The First Goodbye (is the hardest)**

Exhausted, Andy eased down and leaned against the large maple tree. She groaned as she stretched out her legs. It had been a long day clearing stumps from the future wheat field. Andy combed her fingers through her drying hair and relaxed. Her body ached, but she smiled at the work accomplished today.

"Hey, you still awake?" Rand trudged up the slight rise to join his cousin.

"So far." Andy tilted her head back to gaze into the bright blue eyes of her best friend. Rand's auburn hair was wet and his shirt was damp where it clung to his expansive shoulders. She gestured to a spot next to her as she scooted over so that he could share the tree trunk backrest. "Where are the others?"

Rand sat and stretched his legs out next to Andy's. He grinned as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "After they cleaned up in the creek they decided to head back home."

The two relaxed as the sun dipped towards the horizon. Rand reached for Andy's hand, entwining their fingers. "That was a nifty trick today."

Andy smirked and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that was fun."

xxx

Last fall the elders decided this tract should be cleared to increase the tillable land. Between their growing numbers and increases in trade, the grains produced by this field would be welcome. Over the winter, the woodcutters harvested every tree of significant size. As soon as the weather allowed, work crews completed clearing the leftover brush and scrub. All that was left was a field full of stumps.

Andy, Rand, and their friends met in the field just after sunrise. They spent back-breaking hours chopping and hacking tree roots before using draft horses to pull the stubborn stumps from the earth. Everyone, including the horses, was taking a much needed break when Andy tossed her axe aside and jogged across the field to a distant stump. Rand started after her but stopped when she turned and yelled for him to go back.

He watched as she approached the stump, circling it a couple of times. She studied it for several minutes before backing up, still facing the low mass of wood. Andy raised her arms and started chanting. Rand couldn't make out the words but backed up several feet when smoke started rising from the stump. Suddenly there was a tremendous explosion. A mixture of dirt and pulverized wood shot twenty feet into the air. Rand lost sight of Andy as debris rained down. Without thinking he started running before the dust cleared. He only took a few steps when Andy popped up off the ground and let out an excited whoop.

"What the hell did you do?" Rand grabbed Andy's shoulders and glared as he franticly checked for injuries. Andy was covered in dirt and tiny pieces of wood. The only contrast to the brown-gray coating was the whites of her eyes and her gleaming smile.

Andy jumped up and hugged Rand. "That was so great." A cloud of dirt and dust billowed off her body with every move.

Rand heaved an exasperated sigh. "Next time a little heads up?"

Andy nodded as she looked around for her next victim. "Sure, sure. That one over there." She pointed before trotting off. "You better stay back."

Rand threw his hands up in the air. "You stay back too!"

Andy threw a distracted wave and circled another stump. Rand relaxed when he saw that Andy wasn't as close this time. After the eruption she stood just clear of the falling debris.

Rand reorganized the work crew to take advantage of Andy's powers. He directed Andy to the stumps and kept the work crews out of the way. When the stump blew, workers cleared the large chunks of wood and filled in the resulting craters. Rand kept a close eye on Andy to make sure she always kept a safe distance. In her excitement she occasionally forgot to back up before the stumps exploded. They cleared a third of the field before quitting for the day.

xxx

Rand kissed Andy's fingers before resting their hands in his lap. "What made you think of blowing up the stumps?"

"Frustration," she sighed.

Rand raised an eyebrow as he gave Andy a questioning look.

Andy nudged his arm and smiled. "Not that kind, goof. I was sweating buckets and we only pulled two stumps. At the rate we were going, this field wouldn't be ready to till for a hundred years."

Unconcerned Rand shrugged. If digging took too long, they would have resorted to burning. Even then it would have taken months to clear the field. "Something for you to look forward to."

"Not funny," Andy frowned and tried to pull her hand away. She hated being reminded of her possible lifespan.

"Hey," Rand tightened his hold. "I'm sorry. I was just teasing." With his free hand he reached over to grab a wine skin. "Truce," he said as he showed her what he held.

Andy's expression softened and cleared. "Are you trying to get me drunk, handsome?"

Rand grinned as he passed her the skin. "Sure. Think it will work?"

"Never know." Andy uncapped the skin and squeezed a stream of wine into her mouth. She closed her eyes, savoring the sweet warmth as it settled in her belly before handing the skin to Rand.

They passed the skin back and forth in companionable silence as the sky darkened. Rand pulled Andy over so that she was sitting between his legs and leaning back against his chest.

"Everything is changing." Andy whispered to the star filled sky. She felt Rand nod and tighten his arms around her.

After a long silence, Rand sighed. "The elders talked to me last night."

For years the elders had discussed appointing a king to lead their growing community. Their people originally fled a land with a bad king. But before that, it had been an acceptable form of government. One person could make decisions and react faster in times of trouble. Andy had been quietly lobbying for Rand to become their leader. He proved himself when marauders attacked the year before. He rallied the fighters to defend the settlement and afterwards organized the recovery effort.

"I know. Corliss came to me yesterday morning." Andy set the empty skin aside.

"He wanted your blessing?" Rand shrugged. The confused guess was the best he could do.

"The old fool wanted to see if I was interested in the crown," Andy said disgusted. She was tired of the old man's hostility towards Rand. Whatever Rand suggested, Corliss opposed. No one knew what the old man's problem was and most ignored his biting comments.

"What did you tell him?" Rand was resigned to the old coot's constant harassment.

"That I would be happy to visit for generations to come and watch your descendents rule with honor and compassion." Andy smirked as she remembered the sour look on Corliss' face.

"Idiot," Rand chuckled.

"He just wanted to start something." Andy relaxed further into Rand's embrace. The offer incensed Andy, and she launched into a tirade that gathered the attention of half the village. Corliss had been so humiliated he immediately retired to his hut for the rest of the day. Rand hadn't yet heard about the run-in because he had been out surveying the field.

After another stretch of comfortable silence, Rand kissed the top of Andy's head. "Pickwick will be here in a few months. He'll escort you to Fair Tree."

It had been Rand's idea for Andy to leave their home and travel to Fair Tree. He convinced Andy that she needed to leave and find teachers capable of helping her hone her powers. The last time Pickwick visited with a trade mission, he extended an invitation to Andy from Queen Lillian to visit. Fair Tree had several magic users who offered training.

"I'm going to miss you," Andy sighed as she stared down at Rand's hands.

Rand nuzzled Andy's ear. "I'm going to miss you too."

Andy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She softly patted Rand's thigh. "You should enter a liaison with Elana. She really likes you." Andy clenched her jaw feeling sick to her stomach.

Rand stilled at the sudden pain from Andy's words. It was like someone punched him in the gut. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea," he whispered.

Andy pursed her lips and blinked her eyes rapidly to keep the tears from falling. "You have to think of the future and that means an heir. Who knows maybe Elana will be the love of your life."

Rand shook his head. "No. Elana and I may have a liaison," he paused to swallow the lump in his throat, "but there won't be love."

Andy turned in Rand's arms and buried her face in his shirt. "I wish it had been different." There was no stopping her tears.

"Me too." Rand felt his own tears start as he caressed Andy's cheek. "Maybe we'll have another chance one day."

xxx

Several months later a crowd gathered in the village center. A member of the elder council placed a newly wrought circle of gold on Rand's head.

Andy stood proudly at his side. She raised her voice so that all could hear. "The name Rand means leader in the old language. Also, adding Al to a name means first. I present to you Randal, first leader, king of our land."

Andy stepped aside as the people cheered and clapped for their king. Pickwick came up beside her and watched as well wishers congratulated Randal and shook his hand. Even though he was smiling Pickwick caught a hint of sadness in the new king's eyes. "Queen Lily will be happy that your people have an honorable leader."

Andy nodded. "He's a good man. He'll build a great kingdom."

Pickwick clasped his hands behind his back and watched the celebration. "We'll leave tomorrow morning if that's alright with you. We can all enjoy the party tonight."

"That sounds great." Andy sobered when she noticed someone standing off to the side of the crowd. "If you'll excuse me, Pickwick."

Pickwick waved the witch off and watched as she approached a young red-headed woman. He had been introduced to her earlier. Was it Ella? No, Elana. Andy and the young woman stepped away from the throng for a private conversation. After a little while Elana hugged Andy and moved towards the crowd around Randal. Pickwick was puzzled to see Andy slip away and disappear around one of the buildings. 'I wonder what that was about,' he thought.

The next morning Pickwick and his men double checked the pack horses. They had gathered shortly after sunrise to organize and load the goods they would carry to Fair Tree. Pickwick had taken particular care with the strawberries he knew were favored by his Queen. He just completed his inspection when Andy came up, leading her mount and packhorse. Rand was beside her.

"Morning, your highness," Pickwick bowed and chuckled at the man's embarrassment.

"Pickwick." Rand rubbed his jaw. "That is going to take some getting used to."

"Aye, but you'll learn. Ready, witch?" Pickwick nodded his approval of Andy's traveling clothes. The homespun tunic and deerskin pants tucked into sturdy leather boots were practical and comfortable for traveling.

"Yep. Ready whenever you are." Andy patted her horse's neck.

"It will take us a couple of days to reach the portal. Best be on our way." Pickwick swung up onto his horse. "Good luck, King Randal."

"Thank you, Pickwick." Rand reached up and clasped the man's hand. Then without a word he picked Andy up in a bear hug and buried his face in her hair. He whispered a few words in her ear. After a moment he set the witch down with a kiss to her forehead.

Andy whispered something in return before smoothly mounting her horse. She joined Pickwick at the head of the caravan. Looking over her shoulder she gave Rand a sad smile while urging her horse forward.

They had traveled about half a league when Andy wiped her eyes. The memory of Rand's last words repeated in an unending loop. _I will love you for the rest of my life._

"Will it always hurt, Pickwick?" Andy's voice was rough and broken.

"Only if you do it right, lass." Pickwick sidestepped his horse closer to the witch. "The first goodbye is always the hardest. You get used to it somewhat. But if doesn't hurt? Then you should worry."

xxx

_Five hundred and thirty years later_

Andy and Miranda stood off to the side watching as Amira said goodbye to her family. They had already made their tearful goodbyes. Cassidy was crying as she embraced her oldest child. Amira's brother Terrell wiped the tears from his eyes as he hugged their sobbing sister, Kira. Queen Caroline had an arm around each of her girls, Kellen and Tonya. The three of them were making no attempt to disguise their silent weeping. Finally, Amira kissed her mother's cheek and joined her grandmother and Andy. The three mounted and waved to the family before turning their horses and trotting off. Andy and Miranda flanked the distressed young witch offering silent comfort.

Amira swallowed the lump in her throat. "Will it always hurt, Gran?" Her voice was rough from her crying.

Miranda gave her a sad smile and sidestepped her horse closer. "Someone told me that the first goodbye is always the hardest, dear heart. You grow accustomed to it somewhat. But the day it no longer hurts is the day you should worry."

Amira wiped her eyes as she glanced at Andy. "Who told you?"

Andy shrugged and stared ahead, remembering a day so long ago. "It was something Pickwick told me when I first left Eliasa. And he was right, it always hurts." Andy moved her horse closer and patted Amira's thigh. "I'm sorry, Amira."

Amira slowed her horse allowing Andy and Miranda to ride ahead. She turned to take one last look at the distant castle walls. With a final wave she urged her horse after Andy and Miranda.


End file.
